Evil Cat (Rare Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Gentleman Bros. (Enemy). Evil Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by chance when beating any stage in Ritual Happiness. This unit is a variant of Zombie Cat that freezes Red enemies instead of being strong against them. True Form decreases its cost, gains Barrier Breaker and increases its chance to stop Red enemies. Cat Evolves into Gentleman Cat at level 10. Evolves into Gentleman Bros. when obtained from the Evil Cat Awakes! Stages (may be dropped on the first stage but guaranteed on the second stage) and is level 20 or above. Pros: *20% chance to stop movement of Red enemies (40% in True Form). *Moderate health. *Decent attack power. *True Form has a low cost. *True Form has a 30% chance to break Barriers. Cons: *Single-target. *Low range. *Slow movement speed. *Expensive, unless in True Form. Strategies/Usage * Its first two forms are quite bad compared to other anti-Red, but its True Form makes it significantly better in terms of stacking them to permafreeze Red enemies. In its True Form, it is quite useful against enemies such as Bore. It proves its worth against Red enemies that it can outrange or have a slow attack rate (like Nyandam) in 4-star stages. * Gentleman Bros. can be used against short-ranged, or long ranged Starred Aliens with Barriers due to its Barrier Breaker ability. Description Cost Normal/Evolved form *Chapter 1: $750 *Chapter 2: $1125 *Chapter 3: $1500 True Form *Chapter 1: $250 *Chapter 2: $375 *Chapter 3: $500 Upgrading Cost XP cost from level 0 to 30 = 512,100 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: Wears a red demonic oni mask of the variety parents and other caregivers wear during Setsubun, a Japanese festival where small children chase the "demon" down by pelting it with soybeans. This cat is also clad in straw and dual-wields knives. It attacks by slicing the enemy. *Evolved Form: Is a bit taller and has lost the mask in favour of a suspicious yellow trench coat of the type synonymous with flashers. Attacks by exposing himself to the enemy. Surprisingly (and thankfully) there is nothing much to show. *True Form: Looks very similar to the evolved form whilst moving, but to attack, opens his trenchcoat to expose... a stack of two smaller cats atop one another. Trivia *The unusual Japanese name for Evil Cat references the title of Natsume Sōseki's famous novel I Am a Cat. The personal pronoun employed in the title is deemed pompous and almost exclusively used in 'cat speech' in the modern era. *This is one of the few cats that becomes cheaper when its True Form is unlocked. *the first form's attack animation is a reskin of zombie cat. Gallery Screenshot_2015-02-26-13-57-55.png|Normal form description (EN) Screenshot_2015-02-26-13-58-03.png|Evolved form description (EN) Gentleman Bros.png|True form description (EN) evilcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) gentlemancatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) 80tdesc.png|True form description (JP) Winter End Illust.png|Winter end illust Setsubun illust.jpg|Setsubun illust Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/081.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%b8%e3%c7%da%a4%cf%b5%b4%a4%c7%a4%a2%a4%eb ---- Units Release Order: '<< Adult Cat | Doll Cats >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Upgrading Cost structure Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form Category:Barrier Breaker Cats